


You, Me and a Baby

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Basically fluff without plot, ChanBaek - Freeform, Domestic, Happiness all around, M/M, Mpreg, Sliceoflife, also unchronological, cute bab(ies), established relationship-baekyeol, it all just ends in happy vibes and all that domestic bliss bc ahhh happiness is the best, series of drabbles around parents baekyeol, so thirsty for parents baekyeol really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: First time parents Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s misadventures - happy and not so happy - with their newborn son, Chanhyun.1: A little version of me don't hurt anyone (parents chanbaek posting ig photos of their baby uwu)2: Halloween is scary, alright (parents chanbaek dealing with a sick Chanhun) 3: Blessings come in disguise (*prequel* Baekhyun is sick and Chanyeol doesn't know what to do) 4: Greatest gift one could ask (It's Chanyeol's birthday!)5: Airport moments (Chanbaek in the airport on the way to their *forced* second honeymoon away from Chanhyun) 6: Baekhyun and Chanhyun are otw to watch Chanyeol bowl, as his biggest supporters





	1. A little version of me don't hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

> series of unrelated oneshots/drabbles of domestic baekyeol based on the same universe lol basically a fluff without plot lolol ive been thirsty for domestic baekyeol let me have this hahahaha

Byun Baekhyun is nothing but enchanted and infatuated as he posts yet another picture of his baby on his instagram account. This time, it was of his little baby’s smile that he chose to bless his appa with when he woke up this early morning. It was so radiant, beautiful and dazzling. He truly is the new light in Baekhyun’s life. Baekhyun sometimes reckon that he doesn’t even need the sun anymore because his child is his new sun. The center of his universe, the complete owner of his heart. 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe it was possible that he can love someone else as much as he loves Chanyeol, if not more. The way Chanhyun’s tiny eyes sparkle, how his cute little button nose very similar to his would scrunch up whenever he giggles, or tries to concentrate on him, even his big ears that are exact copies of that of his other father are the cutest in the world. Little Chanhyun is just three months old and yet he’s already Baekhyun’s world. 

After a painful yet fulfilling nine months of carrying the fruit of their love to delivering the baby into this world, Baekhyun is the happiest person alive. Even the early morning tantrums of his baby is welcomed with happiness and warmth from the two new parents. Seriously, how did parents even hate this part of raising a kid. In fact he doesn’t even want to part from Chanhyun, their tiny separation during the night hurts Baekhyun the most. 

Five years of being together and being the happiest couple in town, finally, he and Chanyeol have someone to complete their little family. More is to come but Baekhyun believes in taking it one step at a time, or one baby at a time, rather. They couldn’t be more happy, really, if it isn’t enough proof how they both don’t want to even go to work because that would mean separation from their kid. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both have successful careers - him as a pastry chef running his own bakery slash cafe and Chanyeol as a well loved music producer - and were very ready for this part of their lives to come. One year into their marriage, and some would say that it was too early for them to have a kid already, but they didn’t think so. They both have been ready for this the moment they decided that their little dates way back in college were something they would want to have forever. 

And here they are now, with Baekhyun slowly cradling their little baby in his arms in his nursery room; decorated with blue clouds, stars and little cute animals to keep him company during the night. 

“Who’s appa’s little beautiful boy? Who?” Baekhyun coos to the little one getting adorable giggles from the baby in return. Chanhyun reaches up a tiny hand to touch Baekhyun’s cheeks and Baekhyun just melts at the action. He leans down to plant feather like kisses all over the baby’s face and tummy which causes Chanhyun to burst out in laughter. 

“Why are you having fun without me?” Chanyeol speaks with a groggy voice by the door, interrupting the other two inside the room. It’s obvious he just got out bed with his messy hair and half asleep eyes, maybe when he felt Baekhyun’s side of the bed empty he decided to just get up too. Baekhyun and Chanhyun were so into their little world they didn’t notice him arrive. Baekhyun looks to his husband and laughs at his disheveled look. 

“This little cutie here decided to wake up so early today.” Baekhyun says addressing Chanyeol, lips stretched in the biggest smile. A smile too illegal this early in the morning. Chanyeol swore his heart stopped and started beating all over again for the two persons in this room. “Do you want food already?” _Ah, such a good father and husband, how could one be so lucky?_

“Nah. Let me just enjoy the view first.” Chanyeol answers, contentment clearly seen from his expression. He leans his whole body by the door frame and just stares at the two loves of his life being wonderful, as always. Reaching into his sweatpants’ pocket he gets his phone, luckily he thought of bringing it, and takes a quick picture of the two. 

Baekhyun looking down and smiling lovingly at Chanhyun while the little boy stares back at his appa. Reaches both his hands at his appa's cheeks and holding it while laughing cutely. 

Chanyeol makes sure he got the exact moment photographed to be cherished forever. 

\---

After taking the picture, Chanyeol checks it and decides to upload it on instagram. He didn’t even need to use a filter, they just both shine making the photo beautiful enough as it is. He decides to caption it jokingly with, “Look everyone! I spawned!!!!” chuckling to himself while laughing at his antics. 

Hearing the chuckles echoing in the room though, Chanyeol added below his silly caption these words, “The most precious beings in my life, thank you for making my existence more wonderful and exciting. :)” 

Checks it one last time and clicks upload once satisfied.


	2. Halloween is scary, alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol experience the scariest Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Halloween! wanted to join the fun lol   
> unbeta-ed and dumb

“Chanyeol-ah, look!!! Isn’t Chanhyun just the cutest in his pumpkin costume?” Baekhyun cheerfully asks his husband after finishing dressing Chanhyun up in his Halloween costume. The Park-Byun tot is going as the great scary pumpkin whose special powers are scaring the fluff out of you and making you melt in a puddle of goo from all the cute.

Their friends Sehun and Kyungsoo are having a Halloween party tomorrow at their home and, of course, their baby should be in a costume too. Baekhyun is going as a scary vampire while Chanyeol’s character will be the joker. No amount of persuasion from the other would convince Baekhyun to go as Harley, because "vampires are more scary and Halloween is all about scaring people", for him at least.

The little boy was very cooperative when his appa was dressing him up and just giggled every time Baekhyun would make funny faces at him. Chanyeol, who was busy in his studio with some last minute edits, had just checked in on what the father and son duo were up to and was welcomed with this lovely sight. Entering the nursery and cutely pinching Chanhyun’s cheeks, he couldn’t help but fawn over him just like Baekhyun.

“You and I really do make cute babies, babe. We should make more.” Chanyeol jokingly says while carefully picking up the little one who just cutely laughs at his father. Why is it that he sees a different world when his daddy carries him compared to his appa, he cutely wonders inside his infant brain.

After hearing this comment, Baekhyun lightly hits Chanyeol’s arm, careful enough not to hit their baby, “You would like that, wouldn’t you?” He answers through laughter.

“Do you really need to hear my answer to that question?” Chanyeol just teases back to the laughter of his shorter husband which causes the tot in the giant’s arms to burst into tiny giggles too.

Seeing Chanyeol and Chanhyun like this, Baekhyun couldn’t agree more. They do make good babies, don’t they? The world would probably need more adorable kids from them running around. With that thought in mind, Baekhyun leans up to kiss his husband on the cheek and hugs his waist, all while having Chanhyun between them.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but be excited to show off his cute little pumpkin to his friends tomorrow.

&&&

However, it seems like fate has another plan - to scare the new parents, a scare like no other.

Chanyeol sighs as he watches his husband cry together with their child, while gently cradling him back to sleep, trying to soothe his cries. His heart breaks upon the sight of his two most precious people crying and Chanyeol thinks that this is the most painful moment of all he’s had to experience in his twenty five years of life.

Being just woken up, Chanyeol is still confused as to what’s happening, why Chanhyun is crying and why his other father also has tears streaming down his face. When Chanyeol heard the cries from the baby monitor earlier, he thought it was just the baby’s usual 3AM morning call to them, that’s why he didn’t mind when Baekhyun told him to just go back to sleep. But after an hour of Baekhyun still not having returned to their bed Chanyeol decided to follow the other.

When he was finally able to get his sleepy self to the nursery, he was greeted by the sight of his husband crying in tune with their child. He knows Baekhyun is very soft-hearted, even more so when it comes to Chanhyun. Seeing his baby in pain, which is obvious by Chanhyun's flowing tears and loud cries, Chanyeol can’t help but feel twice the pain and he’s sure that that’s what Baekhyun is going through right now.

“Baby,” Chanyeol calls out softly, striding slowly towards the two. “What’s wrong?”

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun looks up to his husband, sniffing in sadness. “He’s been crying non stop…”

Baekhyun tries to calm down his sobs, “I don’t know what to do, Chanyeol, should we go to the hospital now?”

Chanyeol, being the ever loving husband that he is, cupped Baekhyun’s face, as his thumbs gently wiped the other's tears away. Smiling softly at him, Chanyeol tries to calm Baekhyun, “It’s okay, baby, don’t cry. We can figure this out together, okay?”

Baekhyun looks up to his husband and gives him a tiny nod, “Okay…” Chanyeol, in return, gives him a kiss on the forehead.

“Okay, little guy, come to daddy.” Chanyeol says while picking up their baby from his appa’s arms. Baekhyun slowly and carefully transfers the still crying child to his other father. He stands next to them, trying to stop his tears to no avail. Seeing Chanhyun cry so much is making him feel twice the pain he did while giving birth. He strokes his baby’s face, wiping all the tears away.

Chanyeol can’t help but smile at his loving husband. Baekhyun really is an angel sent from above to him even if he knows he doesn’t deserve him. Baekhyun and Chanhyun are blessings he will always be thankful for.

“Chanyeol, I’m scared. Chanhyun’s fever is really high…” Baekhyun says while trying to stop his flowing tears.

To be honest, Chanyeol is feeling a little scared himself too, as this is the first time that Chanhyun has cried this much. If he thought ghost stories and horror movies were scary before, then this is a whole other feeling.

 

When Baekhyun has calmed down a bit he tries to call Yixing, their friend and doctor, multiple times. The calls kept on being unanswered that only added more to his stricken feeling. “Pick up… pick up… please.” He kept on mumbling while holding his phone by his ear tightly. 

 

“He’s not picking up, Yeol.” Baekhyun says when he and his husband’s eyes met. Chanyeol just gave him a smile while still trying to hush the wailing child in his arms. “Don’t panic babe, relax” 

 

“How can I? Our baby is cryi- hello?” Baekhyun is interrupted from what he was about to say when the other line suddenly connected. “Yixing!?!”

 

“Baekhyun? Why are you calling me at this time?”  
“It’s Chanhyun, he isn’t calming down, he kept on crying and he’s suddenly feverish when he was completely fine before we went to sleep.” Baekhyun rambled to the phone. 

 

“Baekhyun calm down, take a deep breathe and explain it to me slowly.” Baekhyun put Yixing on speaker so Chanyeol can hear him too. 

 

“I thought it was just his usual three am wake up call,” Baekhyun starts to explain to the other two, “but then when I carried him he was feverish and he didn’t stop crying even when I tried everything.” 

 

“Has there been anything off with Chanhyun lately?”

 

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asks. 

 

“Has he been drooling? Irritable? Likes to chew on anything and everything?” 

 

“Ye...s, I think so” Baekhyun answers him. Thinking of all the times he had to carry an extra towel than the usual because Chanhyun just kept on drooling and not really eating his food properly so it kept on getting messy. Also of his new habit of sucking his hand and his toys every time. Baekhyun when he heard a chuckle from the other line. 

 

“Baekhyun try to feel the area around Chanhyun’s gums.” 

 

Baekhyun does what his friend told him, even if he and Chanyeol are both confused with what their friend is up to. Pushing his index finger inside he felt something hard in Chanhyun’s lower gums. 

 

“So what do you feel Baek?”

 

“There’s something…. Hard…is this life threatening?? Yixing???” Baekhyun asks, starting to panic once again.

 

“No, no, it’s just his first teeth Baekhyun.” Yixing softly says from the other line. “Seriously you guys are too cute.” He added while laughing. 

 

“So nothing serious?” Chanyeol, who has been busy soothing the child, asks. The taller has been successful in trying to calm the baby and he’s now sleeping. 

 

“Yes, nothing serious.” The parents can feel the doctor smiling when he said this. They’re always thankful for their friends for always being there to help them. 

 

“Thank you so much hyung, sorry for disturbing your sleep.” Baekhyun finally says after completely calming down. His baby is not sick, teething is a part of growing up, his baby is growing up and Baekhyun couldn’t be more happy than he is right now. After ending the call, he went to his two most important persons and hugged them tightly, careful not to jostle the sleeping infant in his husband’s arms. 

 

“That was the scariest halloween ever.” Baekhyun whispers to his husband after a few moments. The other just chuckles at this and plants a kiss to his husband’s forehead. “It was wasn’t it? Our scary pumpkin really scared us…”   
Chanhyun, on the other hand, is just peacefully sleeping in the arms of his parents, as if he knows and feels that he’s safe and sound.


	3. Blessings come in disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol hurts at the thought of Baekhyun being sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Prequel!! One of the happiest days in the lives of our favorite lovely couple!   
> (I did say this was not chronological right? or... ;-; since this is only drabbles haha) just wanted to celebrate my little bit of freedom from school with a little drabble. I hope you like it uwu   
> unbeta-ed as always, will check next time

Chanyeol wakes up to the sounds of lurching coming from their bathroom. He opens his eyes groggily when he fails to feel a warm body next to his. He thought the sound was just another part of his imagination and easily scared personality. After all, they were just watching a horror movie earlier in the night. Looking at their nightstand he sees that it's only four in the morning. 

 

“Baekhyun?” he calls out to his husband while slowly getting out of bed and walking towards the direction of the sounds. “Are you oka-” 

 

Chanyeol’s heart hurt upon seeing his petite husband nearly hugging the toilet bowl while heaving the contents of his stomach which from what he can see isn’t that much anymore. “Oh baby.” Chanyeol kneels beside Baekhyun and slowly rubs his back to give him a little comfort. 

 

A few more heaves and Baekhyun finally stops. Sitting upright he starts to breathe calmly while just staring blankly ahead. Chanyeol in return wipes the tears on his lovely husband’s face and carefully brings him to his arms. Baekhyun doesn’t really handle being sick well. 

 

“Was it something we ate?” Chanyeol softly asked when he felt the smaller wrap his arms around him too. He felt Baekhyun’s head shake against his chest as a response. This leaves Chanyeol more confused since he’s sure he didn't order anything Baekhyun doesn’t like last night. He carefully specified what toppings should not be included in their pizza too. 

 

After a few more minutes of hugging on their bathroom floor, Baekhyun finally speaks; voice hoarse and tone weak he asks, “Why are you awake?” 

 

“Like I could sleep without this tiny puppy next to me making noises and hugging the hell out of me.” Chanyeol answers his husband teasingly. In return he got a weak punch in his chest and a, “I am not tiny.” 

 

Chuckling he looks down to check his husband’s face. “Are you okay now?” Chanyeol carefully cups his husband’s face like he is holding the world in his hand. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile to ease his husband’s worries. “Yes, let’s go to bed now. 

 

\---

 

It’s a busy day for the bakery since holidays are approaching and Baekhyun being the owner has been busy overseeing the whole thing. He has part timers and his trusted staff but he still couldn’t let them do the whole thing after all this is his baby. So what Baekhyun does is checks the counters, smiles at the customers, and makes sure all the cakes are ready and that there won’t be any short on stock. 

 

After the lunch hour rush from nearby offices, Baekhyun and his staff finally got time to breathe. Xiumin, his hyung and barista of the shop approaches him looking all worried. “Yes, hyung?” Baekhyun asks when after noticing. Xiumin approaches him and puts a hand on his forehead. “Are you feeling well?” 

 

Baekhyun is confused with the older’s action but nevertheless still nodded as an answer. “Why hyung?” Xiumin is acting strange today, he noticed. After the little incident earlier this morning Baekhyun hasn’t felt the need to go run into the nearest toilet to puke again, so he’s feeling better already.   
“You look pale, are you sure you’re okay?” The older replies while looking at his boss and friend more closely. He knows Baekhyun has a pale complexion similar to that of snow white’s even but this is different. Xiumin’s sure this is how some sick people look like but the younger isn’t sporting any fever so he’s not so sure. 

 

“Ay, hyung it must just be the lighting!” Baekhyun just answers teasingly. “Although I did throw up earlier but I’m all okay now.” Baekhyun smiles after answering his hyung to reassure him that he’s already feeling okay, because he is. Except the random dizzy spells he gets after standing for too long but it doesn’t last long anyway so it’s nothing to worry about, right? 

 

“Okay if you say so…” The older acquiesces, “but still you should sit down in your office and eat some lunch the rush hour has ended already anyway.” he adds. 

 

Seeing the concern in his hyung’s face Baekhyun couldn’t help but agree to it. Aside from him being actually tired he really doesn’t want to worry the other. He might end up calling his husband and he can’t have that, the other is already busy in his studio in their house trying to finish some deadlines. Smiling Baekhyun says, “Okay hyung.” 

 

Sitting behind his desk Baekhyun finally got the chance to relax his body. Normally he doesn’t feel that tired after the lunch rush but lately he’s been feeling more and more tired even from just doing simple activities. Must be the stress of having his humble bakery featured into one of those blog sites that talks about top places you should visit or something like that. Ever since Luhan hyung mentioned how his baby was included in that list more and more people came to visit and check it out. He’s thankful but it also gets tiring sometimes. 

 

His internal monologue was interrupted by a knock on his door and he looks up to see his husband smiling warmly at him much to his surprise. “What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks in disbelief. 

 

“Why? You don’t want me here?” Chanyeol asks back with a pout on his face. 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but chuckle at his six foot husband’s childish antics. “Silly, you know that’s not what I meant.” Baekhyun smiles at his husband and opens his arms asking for a hug. The taller walks straight into his husbands arms and wraps his own around the smaller’s shoulders. Looking down Chanyeol brushes the hair off Baekhyun’s face and plants a forehead kiss. “Xiumin hyung said you weren’t feeling well…?” 

 

“I’m perfectly fine.” Baekhyun answers back indignantly, now the one pouting like a child. “I think it was just because of the episode earlier that’s why I’m a little bit paler than usual.” 

 

Chanyeol hums understanding. Letting the other go despite the incessant whines of protest from the other he reaches out to his backpack to bring out his surprise. “And that’s exactly why I’m here. Ta-dah!” He exclaims after showing the other his packed lunch. 

 

He prepared bibimbap for the both of them. Although he may not be as good at baking as Baekhyun is, he sure can hold his candle when it comes to cooking his husband’s favorite food. Chanyeol gives the special one to Baekhyun, the one with absolutely no cucumbers on it and hands him a pair of chopsticks too. When they were about to eat, him with his bibimbap with cucumber, Baekhyun reaches out and attempts to switch their lunches.   
“Chanyeol-ah, can I have yours?” Baekhyun asks while eyeing his husband’s lunch like a predator ready to attack his prey in the forest. “This? But this has cucumber on it, babe.” Chanyeol answers even when he’s very confused right now. 

 

“Yes I know, can I have it?” Baekhyun is looking at Chanyeol with his puppy eyes out on full force that’s why even when he’s very confused Chanyeol slowly hands him his lunch. Baekhyun then starts to breathe in the food, cucumber included. With eyebrows scrunched Chanyeol also started to eat the other’s supposed lunch, the one with no cucumbers in it. 

 

Despite the earlier confusion (at least for Chanyeol’s part since Baekhyun doesn’t seem to notice something is amiss) they enjoyed their lovely time together. The married couple was just exchanging conversations about their work, how the shop was so busy before he arrived and how Chanyeol was finally getting somewhere with his composition. 

 

They were suddenly interrupted by Xiumin knocking and entering the room to tell Baekhyun that the new batches of strawberry cheesecakes were already baked. Excusing himself from his husband to go check on it, Baekhyun goes straight to the kitchen. Opening the door though he was suddenly bombarded with the strong smell of strawberries that ultimately made him feel dizzy. Trying to clutch on the nearest object, vision starting to get hazy, all he heard was a distant shout of his name before everything went dark. 

 

\---

 

When Baekhyun comes to he is welcomed by the sight of a pristinely white ceiling. Groaning, he tries to sit up when he was stopped by his husband who he didn’t notice was sitting by his side. “What happened babe?” Baekhyun asks, voice hoarse. “You fainted Baek, why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?” Chanyeol asks worriedly, he hates it when his husband is not feeling well and he can’t do anything about it. 

 

Before anything else can be said the curtain surrounding Baekhyun’s bed in the emergency room was opened to reveal Yixing, their doctor and friend. Chanyeol stands up with his entrance and immediately asks what’s wrong with Baekhyun. Yixing, who seems to have a suspicious look on his face, stares at the both of them first before asking Chanyeol to take his seat back. 

 

“Before I say anything, I’ll ask a few things first. Baekhyun have you been feeling weird lately?” the doctor asks looking expectantly at his friend. “Well, there was that vomiting episode I had earlier in the morning..?” Baekhyun answers, tone unsure. “I don’t think there’s anything else.” 

 

“Well, he was suddenly eating cucumber earlier, if that means something?” Chanyeol adds, feeling as lost as his husband. Yixing just chuckles at the expressions of the couple, “Relax, geez, nothing’s wrong.” The couple just exchanged confused glances and Chanyeol reaches out to hold his husband’s hand to reassure him. 

 

“Have you been trying to get pregnant these past few months?” was the next question. The couple both blushed at this and avoided the doctor’s eyes. “Well?” Yixing prods once it was evident no one’s gonna answer. At this, the both of them just meekly nodded their heads, cheeks beet red. 

 

Deciding to have a little fun Yixing starts to tease them, “You’re already married and you still get shy at topics like this?” Laughing when this just caused the couple’s faces to be redder. “Hyunggg~” Baekhyun whined as protest.   
“Okay, okay. Well if you were,” Yixing starts, gathering the attention of the pair who now stopped staring at nothing and focused on him once again. “Then I believe a congratulations is in order.” He finishes with a wide grin on his face. 

 

After hearing the last sentence Baekhyun and Chanyeol both swear their hearts stopped beating and as if choreographed by fate they both turn to each other at the same time. Once the meaning of the words sunk in, the couple immediately launched into each other’s arms. Holding each other deeply while both sporting tears of their own. 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t stop but plant kisses all over his petite husband’s face while muttering unending ‘thank yous and i love yous’. Baekhyun in return just hugged his husband tighter. This was the moment they’ve both been wanting and waiting for and now it’s here and this unbelieveable amount of happiness he feels makes him think he’s about to explode. 

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what made him be this lucky in his life; first he got himself the most loving husband anyone could ever wish for, next his business is doing well and now this, the baby they’ve always wanted to complete their family. “I love you and thank you.” is all he can say back to his dorky husband who’s currently crying so hard right now. Ah, he thinks, this really must be what happiness is like. 

 

Chanyeol breaks away from their tight hug only to cup his husband’s face and plant a soft and loving kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. A kiss that hopefully conveys how thankful and blessed he is to have the other. 

 

Yixing, on the other hand, just silently excuses himself and leaves the couple in their embrace and special moment. All the do’s and dont’s that Baekhyun will need can wait for another time. For now, they deserve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (here's the aff link if you want it ;; http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1186361/you-me-and-a-baby-fluff-happiness-sliceoflife-mpreg-baekyeol-chanbaek-domesticbaekyeol ) 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!!


	4. Greatest gift one could ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy!" and in that moment Chanyeol swore his heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week after Yeol's birthday and I finally finish this orz.   
> Belated Happy birthday Chanyeol!!! ♥  
> I hope you like this 2k fluff. :)

Chanyeol always considered his birthdays as an extra special day (now with the addition of Baekhyun and Chanhyun’s birthdays), a day that is so important for him. When he was a child it was because he gets to ask for a particular birthday present from his parents and they will give it to him, may it be a new toy, video game or the new volume of the manga he’s currently addicted to. But what makes it all the more special is that he could spend it with the people he loves.

 

And so, what happened and why is this birthday starting to suck? Being called at five in the morning to go into the studio in the day you specifically asked for a day off, is definitely not a good way to start his special day. Even if he wanted so much to not follow what his company is currently telling him to do, he can’t. The release of the new album of one of their biggest stars, Kyungsoo depends on this. 

 

Chanyeol gives out another sigh after looking at his watch and seeing that it’s already eleven am yet he’s still stuck in their company’s music studio. There has been some sort of problem in their system and all the data got deleted and so here they are, dressed in their sleep clothes, trying to re-record everything again. 

 

“Are we all set now, Kyungsoo, Jongdae?” Chanyeol asks his friends inside who were still talking to each other, with Jongdae giving the other some suggestions. When Kyungsoo gave him an affirmative answer and Jongdae was once again seated beside him, they started to record the (hopefully) last song for his upcoming album. 

 

Listening to Kyungsoo’s smooth voice always makes Chanyeol feel relaxed, there is a reason why he’s one of his favorite artists to work with ever since he was just a newbie in the industry. He liked working with him too much his then boyfriend - now husband, the great Byun (now Park-Byun thank you very much) Baekhyun even got jealous and tried to break up with him. It was only after explaining to him that Kyungsoo’s dating another idol and that there is and will never be anyone else for Chanyeol did Baekhyun stop being jealous. 

 

(Not to mention some intense love making just to show him how much that same night.) 

 

So, hearing Kyungsoo sing about memories and being nostalgic, Chanyeol couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandering. Remembering some past birthdays that were definitely amazing. His birthday bash when he turned seven, with his parents arranging their home to look like an arcade which was his favorite then. Complete with crane machines where he and his friends can try their luck in getting pokemon plushies. 

 

Or during his eighteenth birthday, where he was able to travel to Japan with his friends and how it fulfilled his otaku needs. He visited all there is to visit, took a lot of pictures and even bought home a lot of mangas, even when he later found out he made a mistake by buying the Japanese versions because then he wouldn’t be able to understand. 

 

And of course, his first birthday spent with Baekhyun. After being lucky enough to score a first date with Baekhyun, and have more dates, he was also able to spend his birthday with the latter. They went on a cliche amusement park date. They rode scary rides, went into the haunted house, and played some games all for the purpose of having Baekhyun cling to him. It was also the day when they first said, “I love yous.” 

 

If Chanyeol will be asked to rank his best birthdays, this would be tying for the first place, the one he had two years ago. It was truly wonderful, and just thinking about it is making his heart race once again. Two years ago, on this day, was when he asked Byun Baekhyun to finally be his partner for the rest of his life. They ended up preparing surprises for each other. Baekhyun prepared a candlelit dinner just for them inside his apartment, while Chanyeol was readying himself on asking the question. After eating the delicious meal Baekhyun cooked for the both of them, just as he was to give Chanyeol his gift, Chanyeol stood up and kneeled in front of Baekhyun. Gathered his courage and asked the four word question, “will you marry me?” 

 

When Baekhyun said yes, Chanyeol swore it was the happiest moment of his life and that nothing would ever top it again. 

 

In which case he was wrong. 

 

“Chanyeol are you okay?” Jongdae calls to his friend who has been silent for a while now, he knows its the latter’s birthday so he couldn’t help but feel guilty that his friend had to go in and work. Blinking, Chanyeol answers, “Yes, I am. Have I been out for a while?”

 

At this, Jongdae just pats his shoulders and chuckles. “It’s okay, I know you’d rather not be here right now.” 

 

Thankful that his friend understood Chanyeol just shrugs in reply. “Are we nearly finished yet?” He asks a second after.

 

“Yes, we are.” Jongdae answers with yet another laugh. “Anyway, just so I can hopefully cheer you up, I’m gonna ask you what’s your best birthday so far?” accompanied by an eyebrow wiggle. 

 

“Idiot! Not what you were thinking about.” Chanyeol huffs, starting to blush. “Really? Then why are you blushing?” When he got no answer to his teasing Jongdae just burst out laughing once again, confusing Kyungsoo enough that he stopped singing. 

 

“Why are you laughing?” Kyungsoo asks, startling the two outside the glass window. “Nothing, Kyungsoo-yah, I was just asking Chanyeol here what was his greatest birthday yet and he just started blushing.” 

 

Kyungsoo started grinning cheekily when he heard the answer and making his way out he says, “I want to know too! I deserve a little break anyway.” 

 

Seeing that he had no other choice but to tell his two friends, Chanyeol started sharing his answer. 

 

\---

 

Dug dug dug dug dug

 

This was the sound resonating inside the pristinely white walls of the clinic’s room, but all it does is make two out of the three occupants of the room shed unstoppable tears. Chanyeol is showering butterfly kisses all over his husband’s face, muttering endless ‘thank yous’ and i love yous’ and not being able to contain his cries. Baekhyun on the other hand is also sobbing and stroking his pregnant belly with the hand not clutched by his taller husband’s strong grip. 

 

Today was a day they’ve been waiting for ever since they found out they were pregnant, to be able to hear the beating of their baby’s heart. A proof that all is well and that their baby is developing healthily. They made the appointment specially on his husband’s birthday because it was the gift he wanted the most. 

 

“This is going to be the best birthday gift ever, no offense babe, you know you’re still the best blessing in my life but you know”, Chanyeol said the day before, in his usual style of rambling endless thoughts. Baekhyun even had to kiss him just to shut him up, not that he’s complaining. Also, Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel this overflowing love towards his husband. 

 

“Truly, the best birthday gift ever.” Chanyeol says once again, after getting his bearing together, giving Baekhyun a smile so wide and bright it can put the sun to shame. “I love you” he adds and then leans in to give Baekhyun a sweet kiss on the lips full of love. 

 

It was just a simple peck that lasted for only a few seconds but it was full of love and adoration towards each other. When they broke apart, they looked at each other’s eyes, silently conveying how much they love and is thankful to have each other. 

 

\----

 

After sharing that heartwarming story, Kyungsoo and Jongdae couldn’t help but coo at their friend. If being married and a father makes you this happy and contented in life, they want it too. Breaking the silence, Jongdae jokes, “Not gonna lie, I thought it was gonna be something naughty.” Which earned him a hit in the head from the giant but also made the entire room to burst into laughters.

 

“Anyway, I think we’re gonna be recording the last song now, Yeol. So you can hurry home to you family after.” Kyungsoo says, preparing to go back inside before entering he looks back. “Also, happy birthday.” 

 

\----

 

For this birthday, Chanyeol didn’t ask for anything grand, only to be able to be with his family. They were gonna spend the day together in the amusement park where he and Baekhyun said their first, ‘I love yous’. This time with the product of their love. 

 

So, after they were all done and he was told to go by Jongdae and Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hurried home. He may lack some sleep because of his early start, and well, half the day spent at the studio, he still has the other half to spend. After receiving a text from Baekhyun saying they already arrived at the amusement park, he hurriedly went to his car. It was only a ten-twenty minute drive depending on the traffic. 

 

Once he arrived, he immediately called Baekhyun to ask him where they are. “At the merry go round babe.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol could also hear the gurgles of Chanhyun. He’s pretty sure his baby is excited right now. 

 

He immediately went to where his family and when he saw them, he ran to them to bring them to a hug. “I’m so sorry I was late, babe.” Chanyeol says while giving kisses to the both of them. Baekhyun, the ever understanding husband, just smiled and said, “It’s okay, you’re here now and we can still go around the park. It’s still your birthday after all.”

 

“Seriously, so lucky to have you.” Chanyeol gushes while raining kisses on his husband’s face, carefully squishing Chanhyun between their arms. “Ga..ga..ma...daaa.” Chanhyun says incoherently much to his parent’s laughter. 

 

“Okay let’s go now. Let this little cutie have his fun.” Baekhyun says while carefully bouncing the baby in his arms causing the cutie to let out giggles. 

 

Taking Chanhyun out of Baekhyun’s hold and intertwining their fingers after, they start walking around the park. Before that, Baekhyun tiptoed and planted a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek saying, “Happy birthday, Yeol. I love you.” before giving him his signature crescent smile. 

 

“Thank you Baek, I love you too. So much.” Chanyeol says back. When he heard the baby in his arms once again making noises, “I know, I know. I love you too little fella.” 

 

While walking around, Chanhyun kept on making his usual baby noises so the couple just smiled at him all the time. “That’s right, Chanhyun-ah, it’s daddy’s birthday today. What is your gift for daddy?” He jokingly asks. 

 

“You can’t do that Yeo-”

 

“Da...ddy! Daddy.” Chanhyun says before bursting out into little giggles, not realizing he just left his two fathers speechless and wide eyed. 

 

“-l” Baekhyun was speechless. Did his baby just? He and Chanyeol met each other’s eyes and then looked at their son. “Chanhyun-ah, baby, what did you say?” Baekhyun says softly. 

 

Chanhyun seems to have understood the question because the next thing he did was to point at Chanyeol and say, “Daddy!” And in that moment Chanyeol swore his heart stopped. 

 

Unbelieving tears sprung from the proud and happy parent’s eyes while they squeeze Chanhyun with a hug. “Chanhyun say appa next!” Baekhyun couldn’t help himself from saying causing more laughter in their little group of three. “You can’t pressure him like that Baekhyun.” He teases his small husband. 

 

Ahhh, Chanyeol thinks, this is what birthdays are for. For spending it with the ones you love and receiving great birthday gifts no amount of money could ever buy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope that made sense? Haha. Comments make me so happy!!!
> 
> (anyway if anyone here is reading my hp fic "heart says yes, mouth says no" I will try very hard to update the continuation this Christmas!! [given there are no more obstacles aka school] and I already started on it haha yey) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	5. airport moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Chanyeol is off to a vacation but sadly it's without their little tot in tow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a (belated) happy birthday post for Baekhyunnie <3   
> unbeta-ed

Baekhyun impatiently taps on his phone while waiting for his husband at the airport. He’s seated at a table by a corner endlessly tinkering with it. He’s trying to contact his parents for one last glimpse of his son before their flight but they’re not answering his video call requests making the father sigh. 

This will be the first time he’s going to be away from his son and Baekhyun isn’t sure how to feel about that, really. For the first time since Chanhyun was born, Baekhyun won’t be there to make sure he’s eating well, he’s away from harm’s way and just overall okay. 

But then, this will also be his first time away with Chanyeol after becoming parents. This decision has been hard for him to make. 

Last week, during his birthday, Baekhyun was gifted by his family and friends a surprise vacation together with his husband. Dubbing it ‘sweet honeymoon 2.0’ by his parents and also ‘make more cute babies together time’ by Sehun. Baekhyun blushes at that thought. 

The doting father of one, however, changed his happy demeanour when he realized he would have to leave his baby alone. Well, not really alone, but with other people. Other people that is his parents, but still. 

“Baek? Babe?” Chanyeol’s voice startles him from his intense staring with his phone screen that only shows the call ringing but not connecting with his mom. Baekhyun looks up and pouts at his husband making the latter confused as to what’s making his husband sad. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Chanyeol settles himself beside Baekhyun and got his answer when he saw his husband calling his mom. “They’re not answering?” He asks before gathering the pouting husband of his into his arms. It’s four in the morning anyway they can do whatever they like in the airport and that includes hugging his adorable husband who couldn’t handle being separated from their child. 

“Should we really do this, Chan? Do we really have to leave him here?” Baekhyun mumbles on his husband’s chest, hand going around Chanyeol’s waist to hug back. “He can just go with us!” 

“You know that would defeat the purpose of their gift right?” Chanyeol chuckles. “They want us to have a mini break, but we won’t achieve that if we’re going with Chanhyun.” 

“But still--” Baekhyun starts to mumble. Chanyeol leans back from their embrace and makes Baekhyun look up at him. 

“Listen, Baek, our son is in good hands. He’s with your mom, right?” Baekhyun nods when Chanyeol paused for an answer. “And he’s gonna be with my mom next week too so nothing to worry about, really.” 

Baekhyun was about to protest again when Chanyeol plants a peck on his puckered lips, leaving him speechless and gaping at his husband. “Wha-” 

Chanyeol laughs at the glare his husband gives him before leaning in for a proper kiss. Baekhyun, even with all his reservations about this trip, can’t deny a kiss from his husband specially since it’s one of his favorites in this world. 

When they broke away, both panting and with heated looks on their eyes, Baekhyun thinks that, yes maybe he needs that vacation. Specially if it means he gets more kisses and maybe something else too.  
The intercom blares through the airport announcing their flight, successfully clearing the haze surrounding them. Chanyeol leans down to plant a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead before whispering, voice deep and hoarse, “More when we land, baby.” And Baekhyun could just gulp at that, shivering in anticipation. 

Chanyeol clears his throat and reaches for their bags he placed by their foot before taking a hold of his husband’s hand. “Now, come on, we’ll call them once we land, okay? For now let them have some sleep.” Baekhyun nods. After one last longing look at his phone’s wallpaper, he locks his phone and puts it in his pocket. 

He’s going to miss his baby so much. But you never know, maybe he’ll come back with another one…. Who knows, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss this au sm im cryin  
> also crossposted to aff


	6. Bowling king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-betaed

“Chanhyun-ah, baby, where are you?” Baekhyun calls out to his two year old son, peeking inside different rooms in their humble home. They are already running late enough as it is to Chanyeol’s bowling, an impromptu hide and seek session with his child wouldn’t be helpful. At all. 

Baekhyun has just finished cleaning up the bathroom after giving Chanhyun a bath and dressing him up. He just left him on his play mat on their room before running towards the bathroom to clean up the water spilled from Chanhyun’s bath time games. He even left his latest favorite kiddie show on the tv to make sure he’s distracted enough to not wander around, but his mistake for not making sure the door was locked. Now he knows it was futile and should’ve left him inside his crib instead. 

Luckily, they had baby proofed the entire house ever since their child started walking a few months ago. Chanhyun, like both of his parents, is very energetic and is always eager to try new things his hands get ahold of. In panic, Baekhyun hurriedly changed his wet clothes earlier and began his search for his missing child. Thankfully his shirt and jeans were already laid out on the bed which saved him a lot of valuable time. 

As he was about to pass by his husband’s studio he hears a cute giggle echoing through. He enters the room and sees Chanhyun on the floor with his tablet watching a video of his daddy. Chanyeol has been saying hi to Chanhyun as a message thus the giggles after hearing his name from his father. Baekhyun lets out a fond smile, feeling his heart melt for a little bit at the sight. Even if he was given a bit of a panic by his baby’s antics, at the end of the day everything just melts because of his cuteness. 

He sneakily walks towards him,careful not to startle him and make him cry, once he was behind the child he slowly wraps his arms around him. “There you are!” Baekhyun coos causing the baby on his arms to laugh and wriggle, trying to get away. 

“Appa!” Chanhyun exclaims causing a burst of pride and happiness inside of Baekhyun. But he’s not letting this moment make him go soft on his hold on his child.  
He slowly stands up while carrying his little bundle of joy and makes his way out of the studio, making sure to lock it.

“I know baby but we need to go now.” Baekhyun rains kisses on Chanhyun’s face, making the baby squirm and laugh cutely at his father. 

“Appa… where?” Baekhyun stares as Chanhyun tilts his head after saying his incomplete sentence. 

Everyday is just an adorable experience with Chanhyun and so Baekhyun lets out his signature crescent smile, which the baby copies in no time. Chanhyun, surely, has inherited his shorter father’s cuteness and adorableness. 

Chanyeol’s weakness and downfall. One pout and puppy stare from them both can make Chanyeol do everything in his power to grant whatever they wish for. At least that’s what his husband said, more like whined, to them the other day when they asked for ice cream despite the cold weather. 

“Hmmm… appa? We’re going to appa!” Baekhyun tells Chanhyun, making him jump in his arms due to happiness. “Yey!” He shouts while flapping his arms around, Baekhyun just laughs at this cute antics. Thankfully he’s already taken the tablet away from his child’s hands a moment ago. 

Baekhyun, while carrying Chanhyun who’s busy observing him, checks their house for one last time. When he’s already sure everything is in order, he locks their door and makes their way to their car. He opens the back seat and secures Chanhyun in his car seat and goes to the driver seat after one last kiss to his baby’s cheeks. 

He texts Chanyeol a quick message telling him they’re on their way and starts the engine. If traffic is light today, they just might make it before Chanyeol’s team starts their turn. There is no way Baekhyun is speeding up, especially with Chanhyun in the car with him. 

They’re going to watch Chanyeol play bowling, one of his numerous hobbies that he’s always been good at ever since he took it as a sport during university days. Chanyeol used to bring him along when they were just dating, but although Baekhyun did get a little better than when he started playing, the hobby didn’t really stick to him. Or maybe he just isn’t as competitive as his husband is. 

Now, he just prefers to be Chanyeol’s number one supporter together with Chanhyun; someone to cheer him up everytime he gets a strike or even a gutter (which is pretty rare now these days). Chanyeol is highly successful in his bowling, (how couldn’t he when he’s been playing obsessively until he’s nearly perfected it), he’s actually a part of a bowling team that includes celebrities and entertainers. Even if Chanyeol works behind the scenes as a music producer, his good looks has made him gather enough social media following. More so when they discovered how cute they are as a couple. 

The team is called Team One, cause they claim they’re the number one team to beat. Baekhyun doesn’t know how true this is yet because he hasn’t seen them compete but he really hopes what they say is true. As he already has a perfect gift planned to give as congratulations to his husband. 

Arriving at the bowling center, Baekhyun takes Chanhyun out of the car hurriedly and makes their way inside. He notices a rather large group of people compared to other matches and realized it must’ve leaked on twitter. He sees teenagers and older holding up banners of their favorite celebrities, perhaps wishing their energy could give their faves more strength and luck. 

He excuses himself carefully and relishes on the warmth given by the center, checking on Chanhyun immediately. The little boy has fallen silent over the noise outside. He pecks Chanhyun’s forehead, who at the moment has his head nestled under his neck. Baekhyun chuckles at the adorable sight and the way he’s gotten shy over the few people who recognized him and called out his name, they know Chanhyun through their sns posts of their baby. 

Everyone greets them when they approached the teams, he meets Jongdae’s eyes and asks where his husband is. Jongdae waves to him before pointing to the other side of the room, he nods back as thanks and gives him a thumbs up as good luck. Chanhyun too, waves at his uncle and Jongdae’s face lights up sending flying kisses in turn. “You do love your uncle Jongdae don’t you?” He whispers at his baby, even if he still hasn’t moved from his earlier position. 

Nearing the end of the room, Kyungsoo came towards them surprisingly. “Hey! You’re almost late!” He scolds but immediately melts and coos at the sight of Chanhyun. 

“You know Soo, if you want one so much you can just make one yourself.” Baekhyun wriggles his eyebrows at his friend, making the other scoff and hit his arm. 

“Yeah right, with the schedule your husband gives me for recording and practices when will I have time to take care of one?” He pretends to complain. 

“Speaking of husband, where is he?... Oh.” Baekhyun starts to ask but stops the moment he sees his husbands tall figure. Kyungsoo laughs at him. “Your husband is so tall, I wonder how you would’ve missed him.” 

“Hush! You!” Baekhyun chuckles. “Anyway, gotta take this little version of him to say good luck.”He starts to walk towards his husband after given a nod. 

“Daddy!” Chanhyun who’s been quiet the whole time suddenly jumps in his arms. Chanyeol turns towards the call and hurriedly walks towards them, face splitting into a wide smile. Baekhyun just feels warm all over. 

Once Chanyeol is already in front of them, he gives him a quick forehead kiss and takes the squirming baby towards him. 

“I see someone is excited to see daddy, huh?” Chanyeol teases his son, but Chanhyun being a two year old didn’t get it and just started jumping around in his daddy’s arms. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “I’m starting to think Chanhyun is playing favorites now.” 

Chanyeol snickers at this before moving to wrap his arm around Baekhyun’s waist too, making the others whistle and tease them. Baekhyun laughs at this and hits Chanyeol’s arms lightly, but made his hand stay on those biceps, subtly feeling them. One of his favorite body part of Chanyeol. 

“What are you doing in front of all of them!” He hisses. 

Chanyeol shrugs it off. “So, I need all the luck and strength from my precious persons, they can die in jealousy. Right, Chanhyunie~?” 

Chanhyun nods his head and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun just had to rain him kisses for being adorable. Chanhyun giggles in turn, loving the attention his parents are showering him with. They stop when Chanyeol’s teammates started to call their members already. After one last kiss and a whispered goodluck from Baekhyun, Chanyeol makes his way back to his team. 

Chanyeol looks back to his family and makes a fighting pose which Baekhyun reciprocates, blowing him kisses that Chanyeol playfully catched. Chanhyun copies what his father did and blew kisses towards his tall father too. 

After, Baekhyun and Chanhyun make their way towards the seats behind Team One’s seats. Some of Chanyeol’s teammates greeted them they take their seats. 

“Are you excited, baby?” Baekhyun whispers to Chanhyun’s ear while softly bouncing him on his lap. Chanhyun giggles nonstop which made Chanyeol look back when he stood up for his practice round. “Say hello to daddy.” Baekhyun makes Chanhyun wave by controlling his hand, Chanyeol returns the wave back before concentrating on his bowling now.

As Baekhyun observes Chanyeol’s physique, he couldn’t help but swoon at the sexiness of his husband. Black shirt hugging his muscular torso, his abs slightly obvious by its tightness. Long legs clad in black sweatpants, loose but accentuating his favorite feature of his husband. 

Chanyeol makes his way to the balls, right hand covered in his bowling gear, and gets one that's for his size. He tries the ball a few times, testing it and then deeming it okay he starts to get into position. 

Baekhyun and Chanhyun watches as Chanyeol walks a few steps back and strides towards the alley; pulling his right hand back and pushing it forward and then letting go with just the right amount of force. The ball goes straight then curves hitting the pins exactly in the center. 

“STRIKE!” 

Chanyeol jumps and looks back at them; sending them finger hearts and flying kisses. Baekhyun catches them all with help of a Chanhyun who’s clapping nonstop. the cheers from Chanyeol’s team giving him energy. 

“Look at daddy, baby!! He’s so good, right!!!!” Baekhyun is giddily telling his baby. “That’s my husband right there!!!!” He shouts earning him some jeers from their friends. Baekhyun blushes but doesn’t care because that really is his husband right there. Overflowing pride at how that good bowling player is his husband and his only. 

Chanyeol leans towards them after returning to his seat and gives them both forehead kisses. “For more good luck.” He smirks when he noticed how red Baekhyun is now. 

Baekhyun is annoyed at how arrogant his husband looks right now but he also looks very hot. He just rolls his eyes at his husband’s smug looks sent their way every time he hits another strike during the game. 

He and Chanhyun stayed true to their job and continued cheering and howling for Chanyeol. With Chanyeol’s skills and his other teammates’ combined they managed to win the game with a large margin. Jongdae, who’s from the opposing team just whined loudly complaining that Chanyeol shouldn’t play against amateurs like them anymore. 

“Then practice nonstop too Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun answers. Jongdae sticks his tongue out at him in response, seriously a kid. 

“Let’s go home?” Chanyeol asks them, once the congratulations within his team is done. 

“You’re not gonna join them for drinks?” 

“Nah, I’d rather be with you two. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

They wave goodbye to everyone and make their way home. Baekhyun’s congratulatory present can wait another time, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: idk how to fluff anymore orz but ive been trying to go back to writing and i hope you like it! 
> 
> if you have prompts for this family in this au put it in the comments or maybe on @chanbaeqed in twt haha 
> 
> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on aff :) thanks for reading


End file.
